Ammanas
Worst spammer on the forums. Has been banned ten times for spamming Started on April 06, 2009 and gained over 1000 posts in one week. Went from Omega user to Moderator, to half-Moderator, to banned in the span of a single day. Was promoted to System Administrator at some point in Feburary and made a 2D mapper. Has since been fired from the System Admin position twice. Forum Joined in April of 09, automatically started spamming and got banned within the month. Although ammanas started in the General BBS, he can now be seen in every forum periodically. He moves between trolling and actually being helpful quiet often and usually seamlessly. To both oldies and newbies alike. Has a massive family via the Adopt a Newbie thread. Has Erahnia as a wife, Salehthesage as a husband, and Warbride as a mistress. She has now proposed to Kaji as well. He has 6 children: #Skycloud - Began the marriage between Erahnia and ammanas. Now banned #Newbie child #2 - #Rorren - Has been rejected several times before being accepted at a son. #spdeey - Shares his fathers/mothers non capital name Ammanas has deemed by the powers that be to be a mod of the TRPG forum, this is a sign of the end times. And then an admin. (12:58:23 AM) ammanas: "your like the most respected and well hated mod i know" (12:58:28 AM) ammanas: That sentence amused me so much. (12:58:58 AM) »Vαleηςια Ç. Sυperbια«: You replaced Lee. "Any group activity that has anything to do with you is automatically a harem." - Mishy "You're worse than a terrorist" - Twa The Legion ammanas has created the Newbie Legion, which he runs. Its a Legion of newbies, don't over complicate it. Current members: Scizzies Zan Zero Astropunk Phantasm - Third child and master-spy. Was banned until 19 of Dec 09. Exitibilis - Fourth child and emo I mean... ally in Phantasm's spy ring Kanjiry - Needs to get on the TRPG so that I can give him a better description. Began marriage between ammanas and Salehthesage Steve Fury - Harbors an intense hatred for RPers and cosplayers and has a fetish for cake / pie. Unbanned, so it seems. Peace reigns in the land. Uflric Sheraton -3rdgear -d0tHack115ign -Dexel -Houkou -Marche -Satoshi -Thatnewb -tri800 -Keaki -Skycloud -Newbie #2 -spdeey TRPG - ammanas Normally she can be found either in El Dungeon, in the center of a conflict, or just randomly somewhere in the company of Maximus, Rae, or the periodical newbie. ammanas joined the TRPG early in July, quickly gathering friends and acquaintances. Over time s/he has participated in most events in the world, staying to the center of happenings without becoming the center. The events she has participated in include: The Jelly God: A simple dungeon run that concluded with a battle against a massive creature made of jelly. Its weakness was the medallion it wore. It was defeated by a large group of players, each of which learned a spell, except for ammanas who received a Poison Pin. ammanas, Rae, and Gale also received a shard of the medallion. ammanas currently holds both her own and Gale's shard. The Halloween Event: A scavenger hunt spread about the Delta Server, many players participated and received rewards, but the final reward was a competition between Gale and ammanas, which Gale cheated to win Gale won. ammanas received the Cat Choker that day, adding to his collection of useful items. Rabbit Doubt: ? Gods Storyline: Ammanas was the replacement Light guardian. TW R:1 3D Nox Noctis Former Guildmaster of Nox Noctis, a bounty hunting guild. R.O.S.E.S. Kagi Omiya has appointed Ammanas to the position of Gamemaster while the Guild begins its creation. This puts Ammanas at the head of the Analemma Division of R.O.S.E.S. Notable Quotes Trivia *Is a dragon, so fuck you. *Snark level is over 9000 *Owns the''' Event BBS.''' *ammanas of the Chains, Leader of the Horde, Mother to the Great Underdawg Gui, Commander of the Legions, Defender of OFC, Mod of the TRPG, Owner of the Event BBS, Killer of the newbies, Defier of Joe, Finder of Glitches, Spawn of Cernunnos, Queen of Spam, BFFL with Loxley, Ace of Wands, Guildmaster of Nox Noctis, GameMaster of R.O.S.E.S, Grand Proprietor of El Dungeon, Battler at the Abyss, Dutchess of the TRPG, Lord of The World BBS, Lady of the lands beyond the Wall of Questionable Greatness. *Is actually a dominatrix, and has kinky fantasies about Gale. Xeameres and Rae. *Has the alternate 'Kellanved' persona. *Is a sexy mechanical cieling pineapple called Roberto. *Is known for fighting fire with bombs. Category:Player Category:PK Category:Troll Category:Kitty Category:Bacon flavored Category:Mod